Mistress For Hire
by jasamforeveryes
Summary: Sam McCall was a 21 year old struggling student with debts piling up to her ears trying to take care of her brother who had special needs. Her mother had just died of Cancer and her father had taken the insurance money and ran off. There were bill collectors calling and harassing her, the school that her brother attended were planning to kick him out at the end of the month.


Mistress for hire

Sam McCall was a 21 year old struggling student with debts piling up to her ears trying to take care of her brother who had special needs. Her mother had just died of Cancer and her father had taken the insurance money and ran off.

There were bill collectors calling and harassing her, the school that her brother attended were planning to kick him out at the end of the month if she didn't come up with the money to pay his tuition and room and board and now her car had broken down as she was on her way to the only job interview that she had.

Jason Alan Morgan is a prominent businessman that buys and sells real estate at astronomical prices in one of the most prominent places in the world on the water front in Sydney Australia. Jason is 32 single had never been married he is what the reporters call a seasoned playboy. Unfortunately his family is getting tired of his playboy ways and they want to tame him. He has to attend his grandparent's 50th wedding anniversary and he knows that he is going to be set up with Sydney's most eligible debutants. Not wishing to grow through with all of this, he decides that he needs to escort a beautiful woman to his grandparent's estate for the weekend. In walks Samantha to interview for the administrative assistant position. Only Jason has other ideas for her, will she give in to his demands or turn him down flat on his face.

Chapter 1

Jason threw the tabloid cover down on is mahogany desk. He was never going to live this latest scandal down not with that insipid model Robin Scorpio selling whatever sensational line that took her fancy. He had been on the phone all morning first with his sister crying hysterically that he had hurt her best friend and then with his parent's who decided to let him know just how disappointed they were in him for yet another time. Only this time they let him know that his grandparent's had also saw the latest scandal and that they were deeply concerned about his lifestyle. His mother was planning on presenting him with Sydney's most eligible women, women that moved in their inner circle and who would make suitable wives not the women he usually took to his bed.

He didn't want a wife, had no use for a wife and he resented the fact that his mother thought he would be ok with her setting him up at his grandparent's anniversary party. His lawyer and best friend Sonny Corinthos' told him that the only way to solve this problem was to find someone suitable on his own to bring to estate over the week. He needed someone who at the end of the week would walk away and would not be selling their story to the tabloids. The only problem was where was he, going to find such a woman.

He really didn't need this right now it was bad enough that his secretary had decided that now was a good time to get pregnant and not only was she pregnant but is was a rather difficult pregnancy and she was now bed rest until she gave birth. So now he had to interview for secretaries and he just hated having to put up with these brainless blond bimbos that the temp agency kept insisting that he hire.

Sam got off of the tram running her hands down her black skirt and fixing her shirt she really needed this job, she had to support not only herself but her brother as well and she couldn't do that without some type of employment.

She walked up the street to the large office building sitting right on the waterfront and took a deep breath. She was still a few minutes early so she had time to prepare herself for the questions that she would be asked.

She walked up to the front desk and saw the receptionist was on the phone babbling away, she could see the name tag that read Maxine Jones and she tapped her nails on the counter waiting patiently for the boisterous blond to end her phone call and do her job. She hoped that this wasn't Mr. Morgan's personal secretary because if so this young lady needed to be fired instantly.

Maxine hung up the phone and looked up at Sam with distaste in her eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I am here to see a Mr. Jason Morgan; I have an interview with him."  
"What is your name?"

"My name is Samantha McCall"

Maxine picked up the phone and dialed an extension; yes can you tell Mr. Morgan that a Samantha McCall is here to see him she claims to have an interview."

Sam didn't know what the person on the other end said but she could see her laughing and her patients were starting to wear thin.

"You may go on up take the elevator to the tenth floor and then hang a right stop at the desk and you will be escorted the rest of the way."

Sam simply nodded not wanting to engage the infuriating blond anymore than was necessary and made her way to the elevator. She had read up on the company apparently Jason had started up his successful real estate business fresh out of college. He had wanted to forge a name for himself independently of his family which was all prominent lawyers and or doctors. His father was a brilliant neurosurgeon and his mother was a world renowned cardiologist, his brother Aj was a reconstructive surgeon focusing on burn victims and people who had been badly disfigured in car accidents. His baby sister Emily was in med school and she was studying to become a pediatrician. He was the only one that hadn't gone into medicine out of his siblings. His uncles and cousins were all attorneys just like his grandfather had been starting up the Morgan firm. His grandmother was a martyr all on her own she was known worldwide for her charitable contributions and she was known for having a heart of gold. He loved his grandmother very much and that was the only reason he was even considering bringing a woman with him this week. He didn't want to leave when his parent's matchmaking became unbearable and he would have to disappoint his grandmother.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 10:30 he knew that he had an interview set up and that person should have been here by now. He was a man of little patience and if this woman couldn't even manage to get to the interview on time then he didn't hold out much hope of her being able to put up with his demands in the office. He got up from his desk and made his way out of his office.

As soon as he stepped out it seemed all of his senses were heightened. There stood a woman she couldn't be much over five feet tall, but she had legs for days that were encased in sheer black stockings on her feet were a pair of ridiculously high black heels. She had on a black skirt with a light blue shirt on tucked in at the waist her hair was left loose hanging down to the middle of her back. She turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat she was gorgeous. Her dark eyes and long lashes, her high cheek bones and her rose tinted mouth that made him instantly think of kissing them. He knew immediately she was going to be the one that he took home for the week yes she would be the one

Chapter 2

She turned around and watched as the tall blond haired brightly blue eyed man came towards her. He was quite striking and had alpha male persona, she felt certain parts of her anatomy start to respond to his maleness and had to mentally check herself.

She looked up just as he extended his hand and started to introduce himself.

"Hello, you must be Samantha McCall"

She had to find her voice after hearing him speak his voice was like a smooth caress, like it was enveloping you and weaving some sort of spell.

She cleared her throat and shook his hand not wanting to appear like a love struck schoolgirl she had seen men before but never one that looked like him.

"Yes… I am Samantha, it is nice too meet you."

He looked up to see the completely incompetent secretary staring at them with what appeared to be distaste in her eyes. He was wondering what she had to be distasteful about. He shook his head and tried to come up with a plan he needed a new assistant and he also needed someone to accompany his this week, but would she fit the role for either position was what he needed to find out.

"Why don't we go into my office so that we can talk?"

She nodded her head and followed his lead when he suddenly stopped and looked over her head at the assistant.

"Courtney is it? Please send all calls to my voicemail unless it is my attorney."

She looked like he had just spoken a foreign language to her as she wrote down what he said.

"Umm Mr. Morgan I know that I should probably know this but can you tell me who your attorney is?"

Jason rolled his eyes and tried not to be annoyed at the incompetent person that the agency had sent him this morning. He was starting to believe they were doing this on purpose since this was the third assistant he had been through this week. They just got more and ditzy as they came.

He opened his office door letting the quiet brunette precede him before crossing to pull out a chair for her. He saw how she sat in the chair pulling her legs in tight towards her body and sat back straight in the chair. He noted that she seemed a little nervous but unless you looked really closely it would go unnoticed.

"So I see that you are registered with the Cassidine temp agency, I must tell you based on previous people before you I am not all that confident that you aren't just like the other women that have came before you. So tell me why should I hire you?"

Sam gulped feeling the sweat gathering at her brow, she knew that this had been a bad idea she didn't have any skills and had no formal training of any kind. She decided to tell him the truth and let the chips fall where they may, she would not stop until she landed a job today so that was what she planned to do.

"Mr. Morgan, I must be honest. I am only just now getting out in the work field; I have spent most of my life taking care of my ailing mother and my mentally challenged brother. I may not know how to run an office building but I can imagine it can't be any harder than running a home and taking care of the needs of essentially two people who couldn't do so for themselves."

He sat back and listened as she talked all he could see was how her luscious lips moved and how even though her hair was pulled back from her face there was one stubborn lock that refused to conform to the rest of the style. He thought about what she said for a moment, and then decided that he would give her the opportunity to accompany him this week to his family home and be his mistress for hire.

"Ms. McCall, I am going to be honest, I need someone with experience and someone who can take direction and knows what to do when I cannot be here to inform them. I just don't think at this time you are the right fit for the job." He saw her face fall as he spoke each word and he noticed that he didn't like to see her frowning so he quickly jumped back into his speech.

"Although I cannot offer you a job at this time, I can offer you something that is just as equally lucrative if not more so."

She straightened up trying to figure out what he was alluding to, she could never imagine what was to come out of his mouth next.

"Ms. McCall, I find myself in quite a precarious situation. You see my family is throwing my grandparents a 50th wedding anniversary celebration this week on our family estate. I can see that you are confused as to how that would benefit you. Well every time I go home my mother and sister are trying to fix me up with what they call eligible women, and normally I would just ignore them and not put myself through that, but my grandmother means a great deal to me so I must attend."

She interrupted him still not seeing how this would help her.

"Mr. Morgan I still don't understand how this would help me though, I mean do you need help catering or something I just don't understand."

"Ms. McCall I would be greatly appreciated if you would come with me this week and pretend to be my girlfriend. I know that I am springing this on you but if you would do this for me I would pay you a very lucrative amount that should help to sustain you until you can get some proper training to embark on a career."

Sam felt like someone had poured ice water on her, she had never been so insulted in her life and she would never go through with something like this. She stood up and grabbed her purse off of the floor.

"Mr. Morgan, I am not a whore and I won't allow you to treat me like one. I came here for a chance at a job and a chance to learn and further myself and I am sorry that you are so condescending and such a jack ass that you would feel that it was ok to proposition me. I am sorry for wasting your time and my own." She opened up the office door and stormed out.

Jason was momentarily stunned by the fire that had come from such a small woman, she had stood up to him and it had been a very long time since a woman had actually told him no, and that only made him want her more. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Damian its Jason drop everything that you are working on. I need you to find me everything that you can on a Samantha McCall, I need the information yesterday" he hung up without waiting on a reply.

Chapter 3

Sam paced back and forth still seething from the second confrontation that she had endured with the infuriating Jason Morgan.

Flashback

"Mr. Morgan, I do not appreciate being summoned to your office. I thought I made my position clear yesterday in regards to your proposal." She tapped her foot impatiently hoping to speed this up because she had an interview to get to. She was running out of time to come up with the money to at least keep her brother in school. She would deal with a place to live later if she had to.

"Ms. McCall please have a seat, I think that you need to listen to what I have to say before you dismiss my proposal for the second time."

Sam rolled her eyes and took a seat all ready dreading what she was about to be put through what could this arrogant man possibly think he could tell her to change her mind about being his hired whore for a week.

"Now Ms. McCall like I said we got off to a bad start, but make no mistake when I want something I go after it without any regard to how anyone will feel about it. Now this event is important to my family and I must attend, and like I stated I don't want to have to fend off women all week, which is why I want you to accompany me."

"Mr. Morgan I already told you that I won't be your mistress I know that you think your god's gift to women and that no one can say no to you but I just cannot do this and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me."

"Samantha I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you have left me no choice." Jason handed Sam a bunch of papers for her to read. She studied them and each line that she read caused her heart rate to drop. The first one was a lien on the house and it stated that one Jason Morgan owned her family home. The second was the loan that she had taken out to help pay for her brother's schooling and Jason Morgan now owned the small bank that her loan was finalized through. She looked up at him with tears clouding her eyes.

"You arrogant bastard how could you do this!" She shouted standing up and glaring at him. She felt like her world was crumbling right before her eyes, there was no way that she would be able to keep her and her brother afloat now.

"Samantha I told you I go after what I want and like I said right now I want you. Now I will make you a deal if you accompany me this week, I will gladly turn over the deed to your home, as well as disband the loan that you took out for your brother's education. I am well aware of his special needs so I will provide for him to finish his schooling as well as pay you one million dollars."

Sam's jaw had dropped to the floor at the absurdity of his assumptions that she would go along with his demands.

"Now Samantha if you refuse to go along with this then I will be forced to evict you from your home as well as demand the full amount of your loan including the interest. So I suggest you take today and tomorrow to think about my proposal before giving me your final answer."

End of flashback

She had been pacing and thinking for the better part of twenty-four hours she knew that if it was just her she would tell him to shove his proposal where the sun didn't shine, but it wasn't just her Danny needed to stay at the school that he was in. She wasn't equipped to provide him with the things that he needs and there was no way that she could afford to send him to another school let alone get another loan when she would be in default of one. So she resigned herself to telling Mr. Morgan yes to his proposal. The only thing was how was she going to survive a week with him when she could barely stand five minutes in his presence.

Chapter 4

Sam watched as the limo that Jason sent for her pulled up in front of one of Sydney's most prominent apartment buildings. She was still annoyed and angry that she had to go along with this scheme, she didn't like lying to people and that was what she and Jason were essentially going to be doing lying to his family, but she would go along with this because she would do anything for her brother and she needed the money to pay for his education, she also needed money to further herself. So she would look as this as a stepping stone to getting where she and her brother needed to get. She had conceded that this was just something that had to be done and she was ok with that. She didn't know much about the Morgan family so she would need to be brought up to speed.

She stepped out of the limo and was lead up a set of stairs, she was greeted by a cheerful man as he held the door open for her. "Hi Ms. McCall you can go ahead and take the elevators up to the penthouse floor Mr. Morgan is expecting you." She smiled and told him thank you going to the bank of elevators that he had pointed were open and stepped in. She looked at herself in the glass walls of the elevator trying to get her unruly mass of hair to cooperate and stay in one place. She smoothed her hands down the front of her pants and checked that her shirt didn't reveal too much. For as long as she could remember guys had been drawn to her chest for some reason, she was always self conscious about it. It wasn't like she was a virgin or that she didn't know that she was attractive she just didn't like all the extra attention that she got. As the elevators made that familiar ding and the doors opened she took a deep breath and stepped out. It was going to be extremely hard for her to get along with this man for the next week. The only thing he had going for him was that he was quite easy on the eyes, if not for his arrogance he would be extremely enticing, but his smugness and attitude made it hard to see past.

Jason stood looking out of his windows he had known the moment that she pulled up, as he stood watching her. She was so beautiful and she seemed to be unaware of all the attention that she received as men and women stopped to stare at her exotic beauty. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know if her hair was as silky as it looked, if her pouty mouth tasted like skin, he wanted to know how her body would feel pressed up against his, or how good her legs felt wrapped around his waist as he plowed into her. He could feel himself getting aroused so he gave himself a mental shake and turned to watch as she stepped off the elevator and into his home.

"Samantha it's good to see you so I take it since you are here that you have accepted my proposal?" she stared at him her hands itching to smack that self serving grin off of his face, but she kept her cool and responded to his question."

"Mr. Morgan" he interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Now Samantha under the circumstances don't you think you should start calling me by my first name I mean we can't address each other like this over the next week."

She sighed he was right she couldn't keep calling him by his formal name not when they were going to spend the week conning his family into believing they were in love."No I suppose we can't. Yes Jason I have accepted your proposal and I am willing to go along with this charade for the week, but I want everything in writing I don't want there to be any mistakes." He nodded his head and walked over to his desk pulling a folder out of his desk drawer. "Here is the contract that I had my attorney draw up if there is anything that you would like to change let me know and we can arrange it."

Sam took the contract and looked it over making sure to read the fine print and once satisfied that he had indeed told the truth she scrawled her signature on it and handed it back to him. "Ok now that that is done, when are we to leave and what is the week going to entail?"

Jason sat down and motioned for Sam to do the same thing. "Well we will be leaving in two days and it's about two hours from here so I will most likely drive up to my grandparent's estate. There are a few things that you need to know, the first is that my last name is different from my families. My family name is Quatermaine." He watched as Sam's eyes widened so he knew that she had heard of his family.

"I take it that you know of them?" She turned and looked at him. "Yes I have heard of the Quartermaine family my mother before she passed worked at Sydney General Hospital as a nurse I know that your family were instrumental in a lot of the technology that the hospital as acquired."

"Yes I know about your mother and that she died from cancer, why are you taking care of your brother by yourself where is your father?"

Sam took a deep breath she hated when people asked her where her father was she didn't want to see the shame and pity that people had when they looked at her. "I don't really know where he is he took what was left of the insurance money and disappeared I haven't heard from him in months. This isn't the first time that he has done this my father has been in and out of our lives for as long as I can remember."

Jason felt his jaw tighten at the fact that someone could deliberately hurt their children and wife for monetary gain. "So were you the one that took care of your mother while she was sick?"

"Yes I had to forgo my college plans because my mother had taken ill and she needed someone to take care of her and my brother needed someone to take care of him also."

"What is exactly wrong with your brother?"

"He was diagnosed with having autism when he was seven years old and my mom has pretty much his sole caregiver since my father liked to take off so much. After my mom got sick I was taking care of both for a while until my mom convinced me to put him in the school that he is in now. They work with adults who have autism and help them to lead a normal life. With the money that we got from the insurance plus my mom's retirement money from the hospital would have been enough to take care of Danny and our house, but my mom never got a chance to sign everything over to me so my dad was named as the beneficiary and well you know the rest."

He couldn't believe that someone could be so irresponsible; he could see that she was uncomfortable talking about this so he decided to tell her about his family. "I changed my name to Morgan which is my grandmother's given name when I graduated from college. I wanted to make it the world without my family's name being a stigma, I wanted to achieve what I have on my own and the only way to do that was to not have myself associated with the Quatermaine name. My mother and father and brother are all surgeons and my sister is in med school, she wants to be a pediatrician. My grandfather was a lawyer and he is the founder of the Morgan law firm, most people have heard of my grandmother Lila because she has headed various charities all over the world so you can see how when I didn't go into medicine or law like most of family did that it somewhat put a strain on our relationship, not to mention that I am always in the press because some woman fancies herself in love with me and can't take it when I end the relationship. That brings me to what I need to say next. This week is strictly so that I can keep my family off of my back, I have no intention of starting a relationship or getting married and at the end of the week we will be parting ways, so I wouldn't catch any feelings if I were you."

She looked at him as though he had sprouted two heads where the hell did he get off thinking that she was going to catch feelings for him of any kind. "Jason I can assure you that that will be the last thing to happen between me and you. We have an agreement and that is all I care about so I won't turn into some love struck woman while we are fooling your parents. Besides I am not remotely attracted to you in the least."

Jason's head whipped back what did she mean that she wasn't attracted to him? There wasn't a woman alive since he was fifteen that he hadn't gotten if he so desired and Samantha McCall sure in the hell wasn't going to be the first. He stood up gripping her arms hauling her body towards his, she made a mock protest pushing her hands between them shoving his shoulders but that didn't faze him he pushed her hair back off of her face staring into her eyes and crashed his mouth down upon hers effectively stealing her breath.

Chapter 5

She felt herself melting into the kiss tasting what appeared to be rich coffee on his tongue, she could feel him pulling her closer and her body melted against him.

She tasted like heaven to him so sweet like honey and he couldn't get enough of her he knew that he was wrong for grabbing her the way that he had, but she had issued that challenge and he couldn't stand it. No one ever said no to him and Samantha wasn't about to be the first person.

She had a startling revelation as she realized she was kissing him back just as she felt the evidence of his desire pushing into the softness of her belly. She wrenched her lips from his pushing him back away from her catching him so off guard that he almost stumbled and fell. She was so angry at him and at herself that she couldn't see or think straight. She straightened herself out and looked at him with distain.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" her voice had dropped to a steely whisper, her eyes narrowed staring straight into his baby blues.

"Samantha there is no need to get upset you wanted that kiss as much as I did, so please don't deny it. Besides we need to be familiar with each other so that it isn't awkward around my family." He smirked at her and tried to get himself under control that kiss had shaken him more than he cared to realize.

She stepped back and collected her bearings she wanted to slap some sense into him so much but knew that violence never really solved anything.

"Jason, I realize that we have to have some level of intimacy so that things don't get weird, and I will play my part but know this when we are not in the presence of others don't touch me. I don't like you, I don't have any respect for you and I have no intention of falling for you what so ever are we clear." She continued to stare at him to make sure that he understood what she had said.

"Yea we clear" he didn't know why her words bothered him so much this was the first time that he could tell a woman really did mean what she said to him and it left a funny taste in his mouth. "I will be picking you up at 9 am on Sunday please be ready to go on time I would like to make to enjoy the family brunch."

She nodded her head, gathered up the contract and the rest of her belongings as she made her way to the exit. She needed to think about what it was that she had gotten herself into because she had a feeling things were about to get really complicated.

Chapter 6

Sam was exhausted she had spent all of yesterday of the packing and getting ready for what this week would bring to her. She had a woken yesterday to a phone call from Jason's ditzy assistant stating that he was sending a car and a driver to pick her up, when she began to protest he had told her that she would be expected to look a certain way and that he was sending her shopping to acquire a new wardrobe. When she told him flat out know that she wouldn't be going shopping and spending unnecessary money he said she had no choice and that this was one of the things that he wouldn't compromise on. So she had gotten up showered and dressed waiting for his driver to pick her up. She must admit that she had fun trying on clothes and seeing what things were right for her and which ones weren't. After shopping and spending an exuberant amount of Jason's money which she had to smile about, she treated herself to lunch and then she went to a spa and had herself primped and prodded, plucked and waxed. She had her nails done they were now painted in a soft pink and she had got slightly agitated when the hairstylist kept insisting on cutting her hair. She was not going to have her hair cut a trim yes cut no she loved her hair and that was that. After she almost walked out the stylist finally relented and now her hair was falling upon a shoulders in soft waves framing her heart shaped face. She stared at herself in the mirror she had to admit she looked completely different today than what she had looked like yesterday when she left her house. She had dressed today in a light pink baby doll shirt with capped sleeves and white Capri pants for the road trip, she wanted to be comfortable and this was the easiest of outfits that she had picked out yesterday. She applied light makeup to her face and a small tint of gloss to her lips before sliding her feet into the pink sandals she had brought with the small three inch heel, she chuckled to herself she always had to have a heel on her shoes since she was so small. She grabbed a light jacket and her purse making sure that her luggage was at the front door, she went and sat on the swing on her porch, it was times like these that she really missed her mother and having her here to talk to would really calm her nerves. She didn't know what to expect when it came to Jason's family and that put her on edge not to mention the fact that the man was an arrogant condescending bastard who thought he was entitled to have women falling at his feet. She heard an engine roar and turned her head to get a glimpse of the shiny black mustang making its way up her drive way. She watched as Jason stepped out and her breath caught in her throat, there he was in a black t-shirt, blue jeans leather jacket and sun glasses and she now knew what it was that made women fall all over themselves the man was simply in a word hot!

Jason watched as she stood up to greet him and he felt a tightness in his jeans, she had on a top that hugged her breast and flowed out flittering over her what he knew had to be a flat stomach and the pants she had on fitted like a second skin she was breathtaking and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts off of taking her to his bed. She was the first woman that his charms hadn't worked on and he was finding it quite the challenge that she wouldn't toe the line. It had been a long time since he hadn't automatically gotten a woman that he wanted.

"Hello, Samantha"

"Hello, Jason" He smiled at her he could tell that he made her a little uncomfortable but he couldn't figure out why that was. "Samantha did you get everything that you would need for the trip?" She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes and smiled a little thinking of all the money of his that she had spent. Even if she never wore those clothes or jewelry after this week she would relish the fact that his face would probably drop when he got his bill, she was however extremely happy about the lingerie that she had brought. No one knew about it but she didn't care what she had on as long as what was underneath made her feel sexy and confident she was happy. "Yes I got everything, thank you for footing the bill."

"There is no problem I probably have more money than I will ever need or spend in this lifetime so it's not a big deal. Well we should be getting on the road show me where your luggage is and I will stow it away." She pointed to the small alcove of her house to the bags that were sitting waiting for them and watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he picked them up effortlessly. Samantha felt herself growing warm in places that she didn't even know existed and she had to turn her head from embarrassment. She locked the door and picked up her jacket and purse following him out to his car. She watched as he put the luggage in the trunk and came around to open her door for her. She made a mental note to herself that he at least was gentlemen and knew how to open doors and wait on a lady to enter before he did. As soon as he got into the car she suddenly felt claustrophobic it was a little space between them in the sports car and she mentally slapped herself because she knew that this was going to be a long tense ride.

Chapter 7

They pulled up to what Sam could only describe as stepping out of reality and into a dream. The Quatermaine estate was simply extravagant and she could have never in a million years thought that she would ever step foot into something so gorgeous. They were driving past a lake and it looked like there was a garden leading off from it and she could see a boathouse with a small speed boat docked on it. She loved the water from a long as she could remember she always felt at home anywhere there water was. That was the only thing that her no good father had taught her was how to captain a boat. She watched as Jason parked his car in the garage and he stepped out coming around to her side and helping her out of the car.

"Just to let you know my family can be a little crazy and loud, they argue with each other about any and everything half the time I don't think even they know what they are fighting about." Sam nodded her head and followed him he grabbed her hand and led her around the side of the house. He still liked to come in through the side and avoid the family as much as possible if he could.

As soon as they stepped in the house he groaned it seemed as he and Sam had stepped into what was the middle of a family argument.

"Alan, daddy is leaving me and my children this house when he dies not you and that ingrate you calls a wife! I have lived here all my life and I intend to still be living here until I die!"

"Tracy, mother and father aren't dead in fact they are sitting right here and they will decide who gets what when it is time, and my wife is not an ingrate, that sorry excuse for a husband that you have is an ingrate and a con artist, he is probably somewhere swindling you out of millions right now."

Sam and Jason stood in the doorway listening to what had to be the most asinine argument between people. She looked up at Jason as he mouthed for her to be quiet so that they could escape un seen but that was short lived as soon as they turned to back out of the doors someone spotted them.

"Oh look everyone it's the male gigolo of the family and his latest floozies I wonder what the news is going to say about him this time." Jason really wished he could punch his aunt just once the woman got on his last nerve.

"Hello Aunt Tracy how are you doing?" he decided to be cordial for now it made no sense to engage with her. He turned to his parents walking over to kiss his mother on the cheek and to shake his father's hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Samantha my girlfriend" he turned to Sam and took her hand introducing her to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quatermaine it is a pleasure to meet you." She shook both of their hands and smiled at them.

"Oh I just bet it is a pleasure for you to meet anyone from the Quatermaine family. I think we need to hide the silver and put away the china since Jason has decided to start bringing his hookers to the family estate." Tracy's voice sneered out.

Sam looked at Jason and his parent's to see that they were shocked at the hostility coming from this woman; she decided that even if they got pissed at her she wouldn't let anyone talk to her that away. "I don't know what your problem is and I frankly don't care but you don't know me or anything about me so I would greatly appreciate if you could contain yourself and keep your comments to yourself since no one asked you anyway." Sam made eye contact with Jason to see his reaction and she was surprised to see respect playing in his gaze, from what she could tell this was going to be a long week and she would need her strength to deal with this family.

"Well Tracy it seems as though you have been put in your place and I for one am glad that someone to come along and set you straight. Jason son please introduce this wonderful lady to me." Edward was grinning from ear to ear he already knew that this one was different from Jason's other women. This was the first one that he had brought home to meet them since Elizabeth and even then he wasn't happy about it, the only reason that he had was because the insipid woman had claimed to be pregnant with his child. Now he was introducing another woman to them and they didn't know what to make of this one yet.

"Grandfather this is Samantha my girlfriend, and Samantha this is my grandfather Edward Quatermaine." Sam took Edwards hand and watched as instead of him shaking it he kissed her hand and smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Quartermaine," Edward chuckled he had to admit that his grandson had excellent taste in women she was simply breath taking and it wasn't just physical her beauty radiated out and shined clear and bright and Edward was simply besotted with her. "Oh my dear you don't have to call me Mr. quartermaine it's Edward dear and might I add that you are simply beautiful and if I wasn't already taken with my Lila I would give my grandson a run for his money, he winked at her." Sam and Jason both laughed and they both had to admit that he was telling the truth; Sam could see that he had been an incorrigible flirt in his day and would have probably tried to take her from Jason if given the chance.

"Jason honey why don't you and Samantha go and get settled your grandmother is at some charity event with Emily and they won't be back for hours so you two should relax before dinner, I know that you are going to need it." Jason nodded his head and lead Sam out of the family room towards the stairs where his bedroom was and opened the door. He could feel that Sam was apprehensive and he knew why but he had to smile there was no way that she could get out of sharing a room with him since they were supposed to be a couple.

"Um Jason this is some kind of mistake right? I mean I know that your family wouldn't approve of us staying in the same room and we aren't a couple. So why don't you stop playing and show me where I will be sleeping I am kind of tired and would like a chance to rest before meeting the rest of your family." Jason laughed she was quite cute when she rambled and if he didn't think that she would slap him he would point that out to her. "Sam I think you got things confused my family isn't all that old fashioned and besides the whole family is going to be descending on us soon so there won't be enough room we have to share." Sam felt her face tighten in anger she was pissed how he could forget to let her know that little piece of information. "Ok that's fine I guess but we won't be sharing a bed I guess you will be sleeping on the floor then." Jason looked at her as though she was crazy and had to prepare himself for a fight that he should have known would break out between the two.

"Samantha I can assure you that I will not be sleeping on the floor and neither will you, look we are both adults and you have already assured me that nothing was going to be happening between us so us sharing a bed shouldn't be a problem should it? Or are you afraid that you will jump me?"

She laughed blatantly in his face before responding."Jason I can assure you that I can and will keep myself in check you are the one that I should be worried about so I guess neither of us should have a problem."

"Sure Samantha we will see who cracks first and I promise it won't be me. I am going to let you rest I need to go and speak to my parent's I'll come back and wake you an hour before dinner is to start." She nodded her head and waited until he left the room before kicking off her shoes and lying across his bed to take a nap.


End file.
